Separation, seclusion
by SweetLuck
Summary: Fred and George, when shared pain becomes individual. PG13 for violence and language, please review
1. The Beginning

Bonds can be broken  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here, except the plot  
  
Summary: How much can the twins take? Especially when they are separated.... by death?  
  
Chapter One- The battle  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Ron spun around to see more cloaked figures appear in the room, amidst the fighting. Bill was in a frenzied and hurried battle with a tall figure and his brother Charlie was back to back with him, engaged in his own battle. Ron, his wand out, dodged through the fighting until he saw his best friends, and was very glad he had. One of the Death Eaters had overpowered Hermione and she was writhing on the floor, screaming silently, hit by the Cruciatus curse. 'Stupefy' and the laughing figure fell with a wave of Ron's wand, as he ran to help Hermione up. A voice called out a warning 'Ron! Hermione! Watch out!' They turned just in time to see a Death Eater, wand ready, fall motionless to the floor. Turning further they saw the twins and Harry. Ron mouthed a quick 'Thanks' and apparated, taking Hermione to a safer place.  
  
As the Death Eaters were stopped one by one, it soon became clear that they had become disheartened by their defeat. Many disappeared before they could be fought. Soon the room, which was a storeroom at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, was almost clear. Bill was in a corner, supporting Charlie who had been knocked unconscious by a well placed jinx. He himself was weak from being subjected to such rigorous fighting. Ron had returned and was locked in a battle with one of the remaining Death Eaters, until he was hit by an unusual curse and Harry was forced to intervene. Together they managed to defeat two of the death eaters. The effects of the curse came into effect and Ron's legs gave way, leaving Harry trying to hold him up.  
  
One Death Eater remained, determinedly battling with George. His face was shaded by the cloak that he wore but the determination and strength was clear in his eyes. He hit George with a powerful stunning spell, which, although it missed him caused him to stumble backwards and fall. The Death Eater raised his wand again to finish him off. 'No!' Fred ran to his twins' aid but before he would get there, the figure turned to him and waved his wand sharply. George watched horrified as a huge flash of light lit up the room, blinding them all. When it cleared, Fred had disappeared. With a sardonic laugh the figure vanished.  
  
There was a stunned silence, all eyes were on George who sat, his eyes fixed on the spot where Fred was last. He was trembling, his eyes wide. He lowered his eyes to the floor and a look of intense, desperate concentration spread across his face, but was soon replaced by an awful realisation. 'He's not there' he whispered. Bill laid Charlie gently on the floor and walked across to George. Crouching down he laid a hand on his shoulder. 'I think we should go home 


	2. I'm sorry'

Chapter two- 'I'm sorry'  
  
In the Burrow the next day, the atmosphere was desolate. Mrs Weasley busied herself with cooking; only leaving the kitchen to check on Charlie who was still recovering from the effects of the curse. Her eyes were red and she kept wiping them on her apron discreetly. Hermione was in Ginny's room, holding her as she cried wretchedly, and wishing she could say something to stop her friend's tears, as Harry and Ron sat speechless in Ron's room, unable to find something to talk about and instead just appreciating the company and the comfort it gave them both. Although both Mr Weasley and Percy had been given the day off work, they had both gone in and sat in their separate offices, allowing the same thoughts of grief to run through their minds.  
  
Back in The Burrow, George was lying on his back on his brothers' bed staring at the ceiling. Tears ran unashamedly down his face as painful thoughts ran through his mind and the searing sense of loss intensified. He ran through what had happened yesterday over and over again. They had gone to the Leaky Cauldron with Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione, not only because it was the first time Charlie had been home in a while but because Ron, Harry and Hermione had passed their apparition tests. They had been laughing and joking when five Death Eaters had burst into the room, heading straight for their table. Amidst the screaming they had all heard Bill direct them into the storeroom to protect the other customers.  
  
When he had seen Fred disappear, he had been too stunned to think. He had tried to find his brother, to communicate with him telepathically like they used to, but he wasn't there. The awful realisation had hit him, it had blocked out all other emotion and for one moment he could not even feel sorrow for his brother. He was alone. He hadn't waited to see the rest of the family's reaction as Bill told them but had instead gone straight to his room. He had heard his mother's anguished cry and had imagined his fathers disbelieving expression. He hadn't left his room since, and hadn't eaten.  
  
The door creaked and Bill came in. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his younger brother, noting his tear streaked face. 'Maybe you should come downstairs' he said 'They don't want to see me.' George murmured, turning away from Bill. 'Of course they do. They need you right now.' George looked at him. 'Why? Fred's not here anymore. Nothings the same as it was before.' He sat up and put his arms on his knees. Bill sighed 'Of course its not. We've lost a part of our family. You especially. But we need you. Come downstairs when you're ready.' With that he left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
George stood up slowly and went over to the mirror. A forlorn, tear stained face looked back at him. He moved away from the mirror, it was like looking at Fred again. He changed into less rumpled clothes and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Standing at the top of the stairs he took a deep breath and descended. He could hear hushed voices in the kitchen and pushed the door open.  
  
Silence fell over the room as he entered. Charlie and Mrs Weasley were sitting at the table, opposite Ron, who had his head on Hermione's shoulder and a look of intense sadness on his face. Bill and Mr Weasley were standing on either side of Percy at the end of the kitchen and Harry was hugging a tearful Ginny. As he stood their, his mother stood up and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder even though he was taller than her. 'I'm so sorry.' he whispered, as the tears fell freely again 'It's all my fault.' 'We'll get through this.' she said stroking his hair. 'It's going to be alright.' 


	3. Caulsmeade

Chapter three- Caulsmeade  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up early as the sun streamed into her room through a gap in her curtains. She smiled sleepily and rolled over wrapping the covers around her and snuggling down into the warm cocoon. Ten minutes later, she decided she really should get out of bed and throwing her covers off, swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She paused for a moment to let her skin adjust to the cold and then quickly walked over to her wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue jumper, got dressed, and ran downstairs running a brush through her hair as she went. As she pushed open the kitchen door she saw her mother at the oven, cooking breakfast and her older brother George at the kitchen table.  
  
He looked up and smiled a greeting before going back to his breakfast. Ginny smiled back, even though he didn't see it and took a seat at the table. He had been so different these past three months. Seemingly so sensitive, but on the inside so resilient to loss. Then again, everything had changed so much. Before she could start to think about those first awful two months her mother came over. 'Morning Ginny dear.' she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. 'You're up early aren't you?' she placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast and scrambled egg in front of her 'Yeah s'pose.' Ginny nodded her agreement, helping herself to some food. 'I just couldn't get back to sleep' and started eating hungrily.  
  
There was silence in the kitchen, broken only by the clinking of forks on plates and the sizzling of bacon. Ron entered the room sleepily but brightened at the thought of food 'Mmm I smell bacon' he sat down next to Ginny and looked expectantly at his mother. Smiling indulgently she placed a plate in front of him. 'Oh mum, Harry and Hermione should be here at half 10.' He started to make his way through the food on his plate.  
  
George who had already finished his breakfast stared at him 'How on earth can you eat that quickly.' he said quietly. Ron slowed down 'Sorry' he said apologetically through a mouthful of food. Ginny suppressed her laughter and turned quickly as Percy entered the room with Charlie right behind him. They seemed wide awake and were arguing about a recent development in the Ministry of Magic. 'As soon as the dementors left, it was obvious something was needed to guard Azkaban. You couldn't....' Charlie was interrupted 'Yes, obviously but why dragons.' Percy retorted 'They're obviously dangerous.' Charlie laughed. 'No need to tell me Perce.'  
  
Soon after they had all finished breakfast, Mr Weasley included, they all sat around the kitchen table. 'So, we apparate to... This point on the edge of the town.' Mr Weasley unfolded a map and pointed out the spot. The family, along with Harry and Hermione were going out for the day to a recently set up magical town near the centre of London. There was a loud crack and Bill apparated into the kitchen. He waved a greeting and went to stand behind his mother, looking over her shoulder at the map. 'Shouldn't we wait for Harry and...' Ron began, when there were two more loud cracks and Harry, along with Hermione appeared behind him. 'Forget what I said.' Ron grinned. 'Right so....' Mr Weasley outlined the plans for the day.  
Everyone went to fetch their money from their rooms, or to change into different clothes. George took the stairs two at a time and entered his room. Grabbing his money bag he turned to leave when he caught sight of a picture of himself and Fred. A painful wave of longing washed over him and felt a familiar lump in his throat 'Wish you were here Fred.' he whispered and left the room. As he entered the kitchen he saw everyone standing there. Mr Weasley smiled around at everyone 'Let's go then' and there was a succession of noise as they all left, leaving the kitchen empty. 


	4. A Day Out

Chapter four- The day out  
  
They met on a small patch of grass and Mrs Weasley started fussing, looking to see that everyone had arrived safely. 'Ginny are you alright?' she said to her youngest child anxiously. 'I would be if Ron would get off my foot!' Ginny said loudly. Ron blushed 'Sorry Gin.' Hermione giggled and taking Ron's hand she pulled him away from Ginny, smiling sideways at him as he squeezed her hand. Mr Weasley cleared his throat. 'So lets split up into the groups we had decided.' They had worked out the day before that Bill, George, Harry and Ginny would go off in one group whilst Charlie, Percy, Ron and Hermione would go off in another, meeting up an hour later after having the first look around the new town of Caulsmeade.  
  
George walked off, behind the rest of his group. He knew he should have been amazed at the new town; it had been a long time since a whole new magical town had been built; it had taken some powerful spells to hide the area from Muggles. Yet whenever he turned to look in a shop he caught sight of his reflection and that agonizing wave of longing would sweep over him, until he had to turn away from the shop. After 20 minutes of walking behind the others, looking at the floor he heard a voice calling him. He looked up to see who it was. Harry and Ginny were further ahead, walking side by side hands entwined. Bill had stopped to look in a shop window and was examining the books displayed in it.  
  
George shook his head 'Don't be stupid.' he reprimanded himself sternly. 'No one called you. It was just your imagination.' Bill noticed him looking and beckoned him over, calling out to Harry and Ginny. As they met up Bill pointed to a bench and square of grass between two shops. 'I'll go and buy some food, you three go over there and we can eat.' As he walked into a nearby shop, they moved over to the bench.  
  
Harry sat down on the bench and Ginny settled down next to him. George stayed standing and his eyes strayed to a distant rooftop from the nearest muggle town. As his eyes rested on it, his mind wandered to Fred and he let out a harsh cry as a sharp violent pain overtook his body and exploded within his head. His hand flew up to his head as he fell to his knees. 'George!' Ginny's voice pierced his thoughts but the pain did not lessen. He faintly heard Harry's voice 'I'll go and get Bill, stay with him' and he managed to distinguish running footsteps, moving quickly away from him.  
  
Ginny's arms encircled him and he could hear the worry in her voice. 'What is it? George please tell me, say something.' The pain in his head slowly lessened as he focused on her voice, and he was able to open his eyes. He took one hand off his aching head and rested it on the cold, hard earth. He looked up at Ginny's whose brown eyes were filled with worry. George tried to smile reassuringly at her but she looked away as hurried footsteps approached. Looking up he saw Harry return with Bill. His brother crouched down in front of him and looked his over anxiously 'What happened?' he asked concernedly. 


	5. Realisation

Chapter five- Realisation  
  
He laid a hand on Georges arm, as though to steady him and George noticed for the first time the tremors that ran through his body. George glanced over at Ginny who had the same concerned look on her face. 'I don't know' he answered weakly trying to work out what had happened. He winced as another painful tremor went through his body and the ache in his head intensified. Bill's grip tightened 'George?'  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Bill noticed the look of searching concentration that had appeared on his brother's face. He had seen it before and the discovery had made his brother fall apart. George put his face in his hands and ran them through his hair.  
  
'George please don't leave me'.  
  
He couldn't understand it. 'Fred is that you?' A strange sort of hope lifted inside him. Could it possibly be...?  
  
'I'm here George, please... You have to help me.'  
  
He lifted his head and looked at Bill, smiling as a tear ran down his cheek. 'What is it? 'Bill's face was pale as he looked at his younger brother. 'Fred's alive.' was all George could say. 


	6. Disbelief

Chapter six- Disbelief  
  
'What's going on?' Mrs Weasleys smile faded as she saw the two groups. Only one person did not have a look of shock on their face and that was George. He was being supported by Charlie had a look on his face that she had not seen for a long time. It was a look of contentment. The serious, pale faces of the other seven scared her and her insides had suddenly frozen. Mr Weasley came to stand behind her and laid a comporting hand on her shoulder. She lifted a hand and placed it on his reassured. Charlie gently pushed George to the front of the group, and her son looked her in the eye, 'Fred's alive.'  
  
His mother looked at him with a pitying expression. 'Oh George' she said softly and reached out a hand to stroke his face. 'Please don't do this.' George pulled back from her touch and stared back at her. 'You don't believe me' he said with a bewildered look on his face. 'I heard him'. Bill spoke up with the same pitying tone on his voice. 'George you're ill we saw you.' George stood rooted to the spot, his expression stony 'I heard him. Godammit I'm not crazy!' his voice rose and he spun around to face the rest of his family. They were all looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him and he laughed coldly. 'None of you believe me!' His voice held a peculiar tone of wonderment in it. His mother spoke up again 'Fred's gone dear...he's...dead' 'No! He's not! None of you understand! He's not dead!' George shouted and with a last disbelieving look at his parents, apparated home.  
  
Back at the house he ran straight up to his room, slamming the door violently behind him. He stormed over to the waving, smiling picture of his family and tore it off the wall 'Damn all of you!' he screamed as he flung it against the wall where the glass shattered. He hit the wall hard, with the side of his fist and in doing so caught sight of the picture of him and Fred. He picked it up and gently touched the glass with one finger. 'I know you're alive. Don't worry I'm here, and I'll find you.' Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the picture. Two of the same.  
  
The door opened and Charlie looked cautiously around it. At the sight of him, Georges anger exploded again 'Get out!' he screamed and threw the nearest object at the door, which happened to be a book. As it fell against the door, which Charlie hurriedly closed, it fell open. It was his diary. As he looked at the familiar drawings and tear stained entries from after Fred' disappearance his determination strengthened. He couldn't live like that. 'I'll find you.' he whispered. 


	7. Determination

Chapter seven- Determination  
  
The moon had risen and was casting an unearthly glow which shone through his curtains. George slipped out of bed and grabbed his wand, he was already dressed... he scribbled a note, in case he thought; his parents thought he had gone crazy again and left home. He crept out of his room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and recalled the image of the building he had seen, apparating quickly. He opened his eyes to see the building in front of him. Montague Offices. He looked quickly around for a way in; he didn't really think that the front door was the best way in. He spotted a few stairs leading down into the ground and ran over to it. It lead to a door, and he ran down and tested it. Locked. 'Alohoroma.' he whispered and, click, the door opened. Looking behind him, he slid inside.  
  
The dark pressed in on him as the door closed behind him 'Lumos.' the light lit up a narrow corridor stretching deep into the building, and he started to walk slowly forward. Every creak he heard put him on his guard, and his awareness of his surroundings heightened with every step. There was a noise ahead of him and he froze. Cautiously he walked forward, and pressing himself against the wall looked through the doorway that was there. The actual door had long since fallen off and the room was large, with a few, small, high up windows. It was incredibly dark in that room.  
  
A movement at the back wall of the room caught his eye. Tense and very aware of possible danger he brought his wand up, to spread the light across the room. His eyes widened and a slow, amazed smile spread across his face as he raced across the room. It was Fred.  
  
Fred was chained to the wall but both his hands and feet, and had a filthy rag stuffed in his mouth. George noticed the bloodstains on his clothes and the marks where the chains had dug into his ankles and wrists. He quickly took the gag out of his brother's mouth. Fred smiled weakly 'I knew you'd find me.' George smiled back 'Well what was I going to do without you?' he bit his lip to stop himself from getting emotional, but it was hard-he finally had his brother back. He looked back at his brother, but Fred was staring over his shoulder at someone in the doorway. 'Get out of here whilst you can' he whispered. George, now also staring at the figure in the doorway, didn't move. 'No way.' he replied. 


	8. Memories

Chapter eight- Memories  
  
The figure moved into the light, it was the same cloaked figure that had battled with George and taken Fred away. Only this time, the figure removed his hood. It was Montague, the old Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. 'So. You had to come and rescue your dear brother did you?' he said sneeringly, his face screwed up with Hatred. 'You're lucky I removed the Thought-Blocking spell from this building aren't you? Now you can both die together. How nice.' He laughed a high, cold laugh which sent shivers down George's spine. 'Why did you do it? You had no reason!' George asked his voice icy. 'No reason?' Montague asked disbelieving. 'You two ruined my life, and got away with it. That's the reason.' The twins stared blankly at him. 'It was you two who shoved me into that Vanishing cupboard. I would have told someone but I wanted you to suffer at my hands, no one else's.' Fred spoke up sarcastically 'I really hate to tell you this, but you're life was ruined long before that. 'Shut up!' Montague cried 'Crucio'  
  
Fred strained against his chains as the pain turned his body into a mass of agony, the sensation moving through his body, taking over, and blocking out all thoughts and senses. 'Stop it!' shouted George and Montague flicked his wand almost lazily, leaving Fred breathing shakily and falling limply against his chains. The look George gave Montague was one of pure hatred. 'Bastard'  
  
'What did you say to me?' Montague pretended to be shocked 'Surely one of the precious Weasley twins can't have sworn? Alright then, I'll kill you before you brother. That way, you can't insult me and he can see you die. Perfect.' the last word was a sadistic mutter. Before George could act, he was hit by the Cruciatus curse. His entire body was on fire, the pain invaded every inch of his body. He fell to the floor, writhing in impossible pain.  
  
Suddenly it stopped and George looked up. Montague had a smug satisfaction in his face and the anger George had felt earlier returned with a vengeance. 'Impedimenta' Montague stumbled backwards, giving George the chance to get to his feet. 'Expelliarmus' George tried again, but Montague was too quick for him. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared down one side of Georges face. His opponent took advantage of George's hesitation and shot a stunning spell straight at him. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor. 'Stupefy' George aimed at Montague from where he lay on the floor and was pleased to see it hit its target. Montague was thrown backwards into the wall and there was a satisfying crack as his head hit the plaster. 


	9. Fight to the death?

Chapter nine- Fight to the death?  
  
'Flagrate' Montague drew a sharp line with his wand and a deep raw line appeared on George's chest, the blood immediately staining his clothes. He cried out involuntarily as the burning sensation cut into his skin. All of a sudden it was much harder to breathe. He dragged himself up off the floor, trying to ignore the grating feeling in his chest, every time he breathed. He stood facing Montague, and praying that he wouldn't have to keep fighting. His opponent looked up, a harsh unnatural smile on his face, as he faced George, ignoring the blood which ran down his neck. 'Expelliarmus!' Caught unawares, George felt his wand slip out of his hand, vainly he tried to grab it back but instead had to watch aghast as Montague grabbed his wand.  
  
Fred lifted his head as he heard his brothers cry of despair. He watched, unable to do anything as the taller, heavier figure moved towards George and spoke 'Without tour wand, you're nothing are you' he spat. George backed up against the wall but could not escape. Montague, without warning, punched him in the stomach and then stood laughing as George double over, coughing violently. He was so busy enjoying the pain he had caused that he didn't notice the narrowed look that George gave him. Without hesitation, George flung himself on Montague, and taken by surprise the heavier figure fell backwards, dropping George's wand.  
  
George hurriedly felt around on the floor, with one hand as he tried to stop his opponent from getting up. Too late. Montague had pushed him violently off and had got to his feet. George continued searching for his wand, his movements now frantic, aware that once again Montague had the advantage. His right hand came into contact with a long wooden object but his joy was quickly turned to agony as Montague brought his foot down, hard on his hand, crushing it. He let out a silent cry of pain, determined not to let his opponent see the pain he had caused. Grabbing his wand with his left hand he scrambled to his feet 'Petrificus Totalus!' came the cry and Montague fell rigidly to the floor.  
  
George at once turned to his brother, and supporting himself by the wall, limped over to him. Silently he worked at undoing the chains that held Fred. He had released his brother from the chains around his feet, although the bloody marks where they had cut in were still prominent, when there was a flash of light and something cut into Georges shoulder. Before he could react Montague's voice reached them 'Crucio!' and once again the pain invaded his mind. 


	10. I think it's time I went home'

Chapter ten- 'I think it's time I went home.'  
  
Fred struggled to against the chains that held him, trying to reach his brother when another flash of light reached them. Standing in the doorway was Bill and behind him were Charlie, Ron and Harry. Together they shot four stunning spells at Montague and he fell unconscious to the floor. Charlie and Ron ran over to George who was now lying motionless on the floor. Harry began tying up Montague with the ropes he conjured up. Bill raced over to Fred. He carefully freed him of the chains that held his arms and Fred fell forward into his arms. He looked up at his brother without speaking, but the grateful look on his face was more than enough for Bill. Fred looked anxiously over to George and tried to walk over to him, but almost fell again. Bill helped him across to where his twin lay.  
  
Charlie and Ron looked up from where they were crouched on the floor and moved out of the way. Fred fell to his knees and looked at his brother. George was lying on his side, his breathing shallow with blood soaking his clothes. Fred placed a hand on his arm and his brothers eyes flickered open. He smiled weakly when he saw Fred. 'Come on' Fred said 'I think its time I went home.'  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried out of the house as they heard the group return. Bill was in front, with Harry, whilst Fred and George were being supported between Charlie and Ron. 'Percy's gone to the Ministry to...' Mrs Weasley began anxiously 'It's ok mum, we got them' Mrs Weasley paused, one hand at her throat, as Mr Weasley looked puzzled. Charlie and Ron moved forward, bringing the twins with them. Their mother let out a cry of surprise 'Fred!' Her face broke into an elated smile and her eyes filled with tears as she took a hesitant step forward. Fred moved towards his parents and smiled at them 'I'm home' His mother rushed forward and grabbed him in a warm hug, which Fred lovingly returned. She was in floods of tears as she hugged her retuning son. She broke away at long last, allowing her husband to greet his son affectionately as she turned to George.  
  
'I'm so sorry I didn't believe you' she apologised before taking her son in a loving embrace. She stroked his face and looked at his worriedly 'You're hurt, what happened?' George grinned 'I'll tell you later mum, I promise.' With a last anxious glance at George she returned to Fred. She hugged him again, more gently this time and then turned to Bill 'You might want to call Ginny and Hermione from upstairs. I think they might want to be here.' Bill went into the house and soon they heard the sound of footsteps.  
  
Ginny appeared in the doorway, with Hermione behind her. Her mouth dropped open and she smiled ecstatically. 'Fred! You're alive!' She ran over and threw herself on her older brother who hugged her back. Hermione followed more sedately. 'Welcome back'  
  
As Mrs Weasley ushered the twins inside, saying they needed to rest, the twins looked at each other  
  
'I'm glad you found me George.'  
  
Fred smiled gratefully  
  
'What else was I going to do? You're part of me'  
  
George gripped his brother's arm tightly.  
  
'Love you George. You know that?' 'Of course I do. You're my brother. I love you too'  
  
AN: Sequel or not? Please review. 


End file.
